


I Know It's Over

by Aldrich_Devourer_Of_Gods



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions, Sad Ending, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldrich_Devourer_Of_Gods/pseuds/Aldrich_Devourer_Of_Gods
Summary: What if, after Michalis successfully stole the mighty tome Starlight back from Gharnef, it was Camus(Sirius) that discovered him dying in the village?
Relationships: Kamyu | Camus/Misheil | Michalis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I Know It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> This pair needs more love, so here I am providing some. TwT

Rivulets of blood ran down his face and chest, staining his clothes, his mount, his flowing, crimson hair. The rider was obviously struggling for breath, painful, rasp-filled gasps colluded with bouts of horrendous coughing that only aggravated his wounds. Exhausted would be an understatement. The prince of Macedon was wavering on the cusp of unconsciousness at that point. The only thing keeping him upright and alive was the tome protectively stashed within one of his saddlebags and the knowledge of Marth’s approaching militia.

Alexandros wasn’t doing much better than his rider. Multiple times had the wyvern clipped himself on the tips of trees, wavered to the point of almost throwing the prince from his back. Yet, they both persisted, pressing onward as they tried desperately to evade the maws of wyvern riders hunting them down in order to recover the stolen tome - Starlight.

The prince let out a broken laugh, drunk from the adrenaline and pain coursing through him before being forced to cease from yet another fit of coughing that made his mouth taste heavily of iron and bile. Through hazy eyes, he spotted the outskirts of a small, quaint village, the perfect place to recuperate as he awaited Prince Marth’s presence. Without even prompting Alexandros, the scarlet wyvern descended like a comet cutting through the ocean blue sky, barely able to keep them both aloft. Eventually, they managed to land, Alexandros collapsing in a bloodied pile of scales and wings. “A-Alexander,” Michalis cried out tearfully, stumbling his way off of the saddle and to his fallen companion’s side. “Thank you, my dear friend. I apologize for what I put us both through for the sake of my younger siblings.” Alexandros let out a low, gravelly grumble - a simple acknowledgement of his rider’s words, before letting out an amused huff of smoke. 

Instantly, Michalis’s steely gaze softened, a faint smile tugging at his lips knowing that his closest companion was not irritated with him in the slightest for making such a reckless decision as charging into Gharnef’s stronghold utterly alone. His eyes suddenly felt heavier now that they had finally been forced to land. For a moment, everything felt surreal. Just the two of them basking in the warm, comforting presence of the sun… yet the vibrant, serene setting was dampened by the lake of viscous blood pooling around the pair. As the fearful villagers approached the scene, they noticed two bewildering details. They were both unconscious, their wounds grotesque and festering in the open field, however, they both had a faint smirk plastered to their faces - a confident showing of might and perhaps victory that made the onlookers quiver in fright. However, they were empathetic enough to carry the prince inside, letting the apothecary tend to the wounds of both him and the savage beast he rode atop of the best he could.

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾✿☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽☽

The next time Michalis awoke, it was early in the morning. How long had he been out? His mind was a muddled mess, his body betraying his desire to move as he hissed in pain from the slightest movement. A few stray tears pricked his dull listless eyes from the sheer pain he felt, yet he was certain he could hear the clashing of iron and roars of beasts from outside. There was a battle currently right on the doorstep of the village. The location being close enough to Gharnef’s hideout to know for certain that it had to be Marth’s army. 

The prince forced himself into an upright position before leaving the enticing confines of the warm bed (slick with blood). Slowly, he managed to shuffle his way to the door, pulling his long obsidian black cloak over his bandaged, wound-covered body. As soon as he made it to the entryway, the door was forcibly flung open from the outside, the sudden light that enveloped the room making the stoic prince cry out in pain. Thankfully, the stranger was merciful enough to close the damn door behind him. At least he would die in peace with no one around. Marth was an able commander if nothing else, he would win this battle and find Alexandros with the tome, Starlight. His sister would be safe in his and Minerva’s capable hands. However, he did not intend to grovel and willingly go to his death bed without a fight. 

“You. If you are from Prince Marth’s army, bring him here. If you are an enemy,” he smirked maniacally, “just try to kill me.” Weakly, he brandished the closest object as his weapon of choice, discovering too late that it was the satchel containing Starlight in it. Well, at least the book was sort of heavy, he reckoned he could beat a soldier to death with a hand-bag if he had to. “Well, what are you waiting for, flee or fig-” before he could finish his scathing remark, comforting arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a tight hug. A muffled whine threatened to escape the startled prince, his hazy eyes still unable to identify the person currently holding him. Well, he knew for certain that it was a man since they were taller than even he was. He was in such a fragile state that he was certain if the man squeezed any harder, his wounds would reopen and his guts would start spilling out for real this time. Who would have that the prideful Macedonian prince would be done in by a simple hug. 

“Michalis…” 

The prince’s eyes widened incredulously.  _ Michalis. _ He called him by name with such warmth and sweetness in his voice. It made his heart beat uncomfortably as he tried to discern the stranger’s identity. However, the medicine he was given, along with his gruesome injuries, made it almost impossible to conjure a coherent thought or opinion of the man. “Tell me, identify yourself?!” He growled harshly, trying but failing miserably to put distance between them, instead, only succeeding in making himself cry out in pain. Embarrassingly, he was forced to lean on the strange man heavily, his face flushing slightly as his breaths started to come out short and labored. 

“... Call me C-Sirius,” the other man responded quietly, carefully maneuvering them onto the floor in a sitting position, Michalis nestled comfortably in his lap. Michalis unconsciously leaned further into the warm body, letting out a pleased sigh before a small smirk appeared on his features. Despite the inane nickname the man gave himself, he knew who it really was in an instant. There was only one man who would treat him like this… but, wasn’t he supposed to be dead?

“Camus, you damn bastard… how? This is not some odd fever dream, is it? If so, I want no part of it. I mourned once, I can not allow myself to do so again. I refuse to die weeping in the supposed arms of my love.” With the last of his strength, he managed to present the satchel with the tome Starlight to “Camus,” with a warm expression. “Give this… to Prince Marth. It contains the tome Starlight… the only magic that can harm Gharnef. I managed to take it back from his possession… at a gravy cost.”

“No! Give it to him yourself, dammit…” Finally, he removed the mask Michalis did not even realize he was wearing, his pale, hazel eyes filled with love, adoration, and… tears? Was that why he had insisted on first giving him an alias instead of his real name. It was pitiful how weak he was, how he essentially had to force the satchel over his love’s head for safe keeping. 

  
“Hah… still as sentimental as always. Although, I suppose now is better than any other time to spew heartfelt crap.” He started sheepishly, his eyelids once again feeling heavy as his strength started to ebb. “Camus, I am truly glad you are well and alive… I am… finished. Tell Minerva that I leave Maria’s fate in her hands along with his highness…” The remaining glimmer of life in his dull crimson eyes started to wane, his figure falling almost completely slack in his love’s reassuring arms. A small smile forced its way onto his lips, bright and full, as tears of complete and utter joy flowed freely down his cheeks. “I… love… y-...”

“MICHALIS!” The blond screamed, yet there was nothing he could do to rouse his slumbering lover. Letting out a few choked sobs, he leaned down, bestowing one final kiss to the love he had once thought he had lost forever… now, together at last, he was truly gone.


End file.
